


Dante and Blaze at Roast Town

by qvvro



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvvro/pseuds/qvvro
Summary: Lio, Meis, and Gueira are staking out the Foresight Pharmaceutical building from the lobby cafe the week leading up to their attack. Everything is going smoothly until a particular firefighter comes in and finds himself immediately infatuated with Lio. Driven by a blossoming crush, the firefighter approaches and makes conversation. Remaining anonymous from one another the entire time, an obvious spark ignites-- but despite how much Lio enjoys his company, he has to accept he'll never see the man again when it's all over.Takes place canonically after Lio-hen/Galo-hen (slight spoilers), in the week leading up to the events of the movie. (Rated Teen+ because they say the f-word sometimes lol idk)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Dante and Blaze at Roast Town

**✴✴✴**

**✴ Monday ✴**

He knew what to expect walking into the Foresight Pharmaceutical building — but he still had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Gueira’s thick hair stuff beneath a ballcap, similar to the one Lio was wearing, himself — but Lio’s hair didn’t stick out in a million directions from the pressure. He’d been there when Gueira got dressed that morning, he knew what the coffee shop’s uniform looked like — but still, seeing him glowering behind the register as Lio approached, his smirk hidden behind his face mask, he could hardly resist.

“Can I get a large cinnamon mocha?” he asked, pulling out the wad of cash he’d stuffed into his pocket before leaving the bunker. The air smelled of burnt beans and vanilla and hazelnut, and Lio couldn’t help but poke his finger in the forest of wood-carved _Roast Town_ keychains dangling from a metal stand on the counter. They matched the vibe of the kitschy art of coffee cups and flowers on the walls, decor making the shop look more like a generic cafe in the airport than anything else.

“Coming right up,” Gueira muttered, going to punch it into the touchscreen monitor, but he stopped, going pale. “Hey, Kyle, can I get some help?”

Lio just kept smiling beneath his mask, especially whenever Gueira’s eyes flashed back to him. It was only day one of their planned week-long stakeout of the building, and Lio already knew he was going to enjoy himself. With Gueira as a barista in the lobby’s cafe, and Meis beginning his training as a security guard, it meant Lio could sit and drink coffee and eat pastries for hours each day, just watching. Observing. Learning patterns, learning exit routes, learning who came and went, and what they did in the meantime.

As soon as Meis passed his training period and was given keys to the building, they would be able to ascend the floors and engage, hoping to accomplish two things — first, sending a message; second, getting themselves arrested to be taken to the other detained Burnish. But before any of that, as was Lio’s priority every time, they had to make sure the victims could escape unharmed in the process.

Meis could get the keys; he could get maps of the building’s interiors. Gueira could learn the habits of the regulars who came and went, including powerful investors, government officials, decorated scientists and doctors, on top of what they ordered for coffee every morning. And Lio could try every drink on the menu in the meantime. He would start small — black coffees and lattes and espresso shots. By the end of it, he hoped to have tasted the quad-shot vanilla caramel mocha strawberry explosion, and smile the whole time Gueira had to figure out how to make it.

When Kyle managed to bring up Lio’s drink order, Gueira asked if there was anything else Lio wanted in his most practiced customer-service voice, and Lio took a long time appreciating the tasty things in the display case, finally pointing out a cinnamon roll and asking it be warmed up for him. Gueira managed to ring that up on his screen without Kyle’s help, giving Lio the total, Lio exchanging the money.

“Keep the change,” he announced as if the extra 34 cents was going to make Gueira’s whole day. Handed the receipt, he saw the little note Gueira left at the bottom:

I HATE THIS.

“You look good doing it,” Lio promised under his breath, turning and finding a comfy place to sit in one of the many cushioned chairs, bending one knee back and resting his foot on the edge of the table as he pulled out a phone and opened up a new doc, snapping a picture of Gueira and attaching the image into the new document to add his first note.

> **_5:30 AM_** _; Gueira looks cute in his_ Roast Town _hat and apron._
> 
> _I’m the first customer of the morning. I ordered a large cinnamon mocha and cinnamon roll; I brought Dante’s Inferno to read again._
> 
> _Only one receptionist, only one security guard at the door. He looks tired, likely worked the night shift and will trade out soon._
> 
> _Meis’ training shift starts at 9 AM._

Lio was used to wearing the black facemask over his nose and mouth, paired with the black baseball cap with his hair tucked up inside — he always did when wandering the city during the day. It wasn’t even that someone might recognize him as Mad Burnish’s leader on the street — it was the opposite. He didn’t want to be recognized as _that seemingly-normal guy who rides the train sometimes_ who also happens to be Mad Burnish’s leader. He preferred non-Burnish to think he, the boss, was… something of a cryptid. A creature to fear. Something that could not be explained. Not a student-aged coffee drinker who read classics and would inevitably take a picture of the sunrise through the window.

The dark street on the other side of the glass was peaceful, and Lio found himself just _watching_ at first. Watching as the occasional jogger passed by, early-morning workers hurried to catch the bus, young kids on bikes raced by with a bag of newspapers slung over their shoulders. When the sunrise teased the mountains in the distance and the sky began to lighten, the street flickered to life fully, with digital screens and flashing images and bright colors advertising upcoming concerts and new sports drinks and restaurants around the corner. It was a stark difference from the calm darkness, but Lio didn’t hate the change, either. It felt _normal_. He liked to experience the same normalcy as everyone else — the joggers, the businesspeople, the kids on bikes. He was hardly ever offered the chance. Perhaps that was why he volunteered himself and Gueira and Meis to run the surveillance mission at all — it was so rare that he was able to just… loiter.

> **_8:00 AM_ ** _; The guard shift changed; there are two guards at the door now, and two on either side of the receptionist’s desk. Another man joined the woman behind the desk._
> 
> _Gueira makes surprisingly good coffee, despite it being his first day. The cinnamon roll was a little dry._
> 
> _There are three other people in the cafe with me — a businessman reading the paper, possibly a scientist in the building; a younger woman who looks nervous, maybe an intern?; a delivery girl waiting for a pick-up order and looking impatient with how long it’s taking._

Lio took cynical pleasure in warming up the coffee in his hand using his own flames, careful not to actually set anything on fire in the process or make a scene otherwise. When the sun finally cracked over the buildings, Lio pulled out his phone and snapped a photo, liking the way the morning yellow light bounced off the shiny glass facades — but then something in the bottom corner of the picture caught his attention, and he leaned back in the cushioned chair to zoom in on the screen. A man in a black beanie and black face mask like his, looking right at him. Lio didn’t recognize him by his eyes, frowning and turning his head as over his shoulder he heard an exchange that was weirdly boisterous for so early on a Monday morning —

“You’re earlier than normal.”

“Couldn’t sleep — Gov Kray went to that tech conference in China over the weekend, I wanna hear all about it! He said he’d take me with him next time — I want to remind him of that while I’m at it, ha!”

“What’s with the mask, kid?” a different voice asked, and that time Lio turned to subtly look over his shoulder, finding the same man as in his photo making conversation with the guards at the doors. He wore tight black pants like Lio did, but in the closer proximity, Lio could see the red oversized jacket he wore donned the sigils of what had to be the nearby fire crew — and Lio felt his heart race.

“Been feeling a little under the weather lately,” the masked man answered, and although Lio couldn’t see it, he could hear the coy smile in his words. “That’s all.”

“Well, be careful,” the guard grunted. “Take care of yourself, alright? Breathing in all that Burnish smoke can’t be good for you.”

“Nah,” the man hit his fist against his chest. “I’m tough!”

He made his way to the cafe next, and Lio slid down in his chair, eyes locked on the man’s back as he made his way past and toward the counter. He wore a black beanie on his head, but Lio could see loose strands of dark blue hair peeking out beneath the rim. His gut instinct was to add a note to his growing list — but decided against it. He could tell — this was just some idiot Foresight fanboy. Lio wouldn’t have to worry about him.

He overheard the man’s order, which just proved his point: _quad-shot vanilla caramel mocha strawberry explosion with four scoops of protein powder,_ and a sausage-egg breakfast bowl on the side. After ordering, he took a seat in the chair pod next to Lio, but Lio didn’t look at him directly again — just kept him in his peripherals. The red of his jacket was stark and blinding and, frankly, a little unsettling. Even Gueira looked ruffled from behind the counter. Lio just focused on his coffee, careful not to reveal too much of his face when he pulled the mask down just enough to take a sip. He focused on the book in his lap. On the rain outside. One jock firefighter wouldn’t be the thing to unnerve him. He took another sip of his mocha, still flaming hot as if it’d just been made, and slipped the mask back over his nose again.

> **_11:30 AM_ ** _; The firefighter visiting Kray Foresight was called up by the receptionist at 9 AM. I believe this is when Foresight arrived at the building._
> 
> _Meis looks cute in his guard uniform. He was right on time to his shift; I might have to buy him a cake._

✴✴✴

**✴ Tuesday ✴**

> **_5:30 AM_ ** _; The coconut milk latte made my stomach hurt. The egg and sausage bowl is good, but I wish the salsa was spicier._
> 
> _I’m the first customer of the morning again._
> 
> _Gueira threatened to shave my head if I ordered anything more complicated than a preset drink. We’ll see._
> 
> _Meis confirmed he’ll have keys by Sunday morning, giving him time to familiarize himself with the building. We are on schedule for Monday morning. He liked the cake._

Virgil was busy explaining to Dante the heresy of the Epicureans when the firefighter arrived at the cafe around the same time as the day before, and to Lio’s surprise — and dismay — that time, he wasn’t alone. There were four other people with him, all wearing some iteration of their firefighting crew colors. Lio tried to deduce the squad name by a patch on the back of the skinny one with glasses, but it was too difficult without staring. He didn’t want them to think he had any interest — and he didn’t — so he just focused on the book on his lap and the hot drink steaming on the table in front of him. He had his legs crossed in the chair, not caring that it was raining outside and he’d already gotten mud on the cushion. He hardly cared if he ruined anything belonging to the Foresight foundation.

The man from the day before was still wearing his hat and facemask, but that morning, he kept sniffling, too. Lio remembered what he’d said to that guard, rolling his eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing walking around if he was genuinely sick?

 _Quad-shot vanilla caramel mocha strawberry explosion with four scoops of protein powder; matcha green tea with a shot of vanilla syrup; strawberry-banana smoothie with protein powder; small plain latte with six shots; plain espresso macchiato._ Lio listened as they ordered, smiling to himself as he could practically hear the hissing steam coming out of Gueira’s ears in frustration. 

He barely read the words on the page of his book, just listening, ignoring how his heart pounded in his own ears because the nervous part of him worried that the man from the day before had, in fact, somehow figured out what was going on, and this was some kind of ambush. But Lio and Gueira could take on five firefighters. If it meant blowing the mission — and blowing the building, even if they might not do as much damage as planned — it would be fine. Lio had escaped tighter situations. And since their intention this time _wasn’t to escape —_ maybe that would work out fine, too.

“ _Is that him? He looks cool. I like his ripped jeans._ ”

The words struck Lio in the chest like a baseball bat, and it took every ounce of him to not launch out of his seat. He just clutched the page of his book and scanned his eyes across the words as if he were reading and not recovering from a short-lived heart attack. His eyes flashed to his crossed legs, staring down at the holes in the knees of his pants.

“ _His black chucks are cool, too. They look brand new. Maybe he’s rich?_ ”

A bead of sweat dripped down the back of his neck. The panic manifested as a tiny flame out of his thumb, singeing the corner of his book. He lifted his hand to his mouth, appearing as if he were just deep in thought, when in reality he was trying to hold back the fire that wanted to defensively puff out of his bare skin. He focused on his breath. He focused on his book.

He risked a split-second glance upward and turned to stone. They were all looking at him. Not directly — not even obviously, but in the way people did when they wanted to look but didn’t want to make a scene. No differently than how Lio watched every single person who walked into Foresight Pharmaceuticals and then took notes on them. The mission’s safe word _carnelian_ crept to the tip of his tongue, half a breath from escaping and alerting Gueira to the situation. The flames in his hands crept closer to the skin, warping Dante’s words, filling his nose with the faint smell of smoke. He kept trying to just focus on his breath. It meant nothing. No one had engaged, yet. Nothing had happened, yet. If he lost control of his composure and blew up the building without giving the people inside a chance to escape, he might break the most important rule of Mad Burnish and burn every single occupant alive —

“ _He’s cute like you said — why don’t you just go talk to him?_ ”

Lio’s flames spluttered and raced to his cheeks instead, feeling himself go hot for a different reason.

“ _Talk to him? You make it sound so easy, Aina — you said so yourself, he’s obviously_ cool _. Do you really think he’d want to go for a guy like me?”_

Silence festered between the five firefighters. The one from the day before slumped in his chair when he realized the silence of his friends was basically their answer.

Lio had to get out of there. He had to leave — even if it was just until the group left. He couldn’t get himself in a situation where he had to make small talk and introduce himself under a pseudonym and pretend like he just _really_ liked the coffee they made in the pharma building’s cafe…

He slipped a paper bookmark into the crease of his book and made a show of chugging down the rest of his coffee, though there was more than he thought and he nearly choked. The firefighters just watched him in silence. He tucked the book into his backpack and got to his feet without looking at them. He approached the cafe counter with the intention of throwing the cup away. He caught Gueira’s attention, but didn’t linger.

“Just a small hiccup,” he promised. “I’m going to circle the block. Text me if there’s trouble.”

“Sure,” Gueira whispered in response, before putting on a practiced smile when another customer approached the counter. Lio tightened the ballcap on his head and pulled the hood of his jacket up over it, hurrying from the cafe, the lobby, and then the building. When he made it back out into the rain, he sucked in a long breath and released it in an annoyed groan. Gueira would never let Lio live it down if he found out a clump of firefighters were taking notes on his outfit. Lio hoped Gueira would never find out.

Hurrying across the street, soaked through from the rain in an instant, he tried to look as college-student-late-for-class as possible, rounding the corner and crossing the next street into the bookstore on the corner that had big windows and offered a view into the pharmaceutical building. Nodding at the clerk when he walked in, Lio searched for the quietest, most secluded spot he could by the windows, taking a seat in one of the chairs and digging through his backpack for his phone — but it wasn’t there. 

Searching every pocket again, and then the pockets on his leather jacket, and then the pockets of his hoodie underneath, his jean pockets, his backpack again — it was gone. He must have dropped it, or left it on the cafe table, or maybe in the crease between the chair cushions. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _FUCK._

His phone had the notes on it. If Gueira or Meis texted him, it would show on the lockscreen. They would expect him to have it, they’d expect him to be the only one to see them. They always did everything in code, but — someone could figure it out. Kray Foresight could figure it out. Lio wasn’t so stupid that it wasn’t a burner phone, there was nothing else on the memory card other than a few pictures of the sun and lights reflecting off the rainy street and Gueira flipping him the bird in his Roast Town apron… and the receptionist desk, and each shift of security guards and their faces and badge numbers, and the bus route posted on the curb outside the building, and each surveillance camera on the walls and ceilings, and…

“We’re so fucked,” Lio heaved in exasperation, ripping off his baseball cap and raking his fingers through his hair. He felt the heat in his hands. He was going to combust at any moment and tear through the bookstore as if it was a pile of kindling.

 _No._ No — Lio could keep it together. He was good at keeping it together. In fact, he was the best — he _had to be_ . A Mad Burnish leader had to be trusted to at least do _that._ He focused on his breath, clenching his fists on his lap, digging his nails into the skin of his palms. His composure wasn’t for himself. It was for _them_.

✴✴✴

He’d chewed through nearly every one of his nails by the time the bright-red fire crew left the Foresight building. The moment they were gone, Lio tore from the bookstore, nearly plowing into a group of people on the sidewalk as he burst through the doors and took off in a sprint across the road.

Breathless, he hurried into the cafe, only momentarily relieved to find Gueira looking bored as ever behind the counter. He even yawned. Lio fought to look as casual as he could, but his heart dropped into his ass when, in his original spot, a woman and her toddler were settled. He took a seat where the firefighters had been instead, right where the flu-ridden man had sat, smelling cologne and gasoline in the air as soon as he did. He nearly tore holes in the armrests of the chair as he waited, and waited, and waited. Around 10 AM, another woman entered the building and greeted the mother and child with a kiss, and the family gathered up their things and finally left. And Lio wasted no time heaving himself from his chair to assault the cushions of the chair in question for his phone — but it was still gone. _Shit._

Throwing his backpack in the chair, he went back to the counter, pulling his hat back on and trying to keep his emotions locked down. By Gueira could already tell something was up.

“Can I get you some ice water?” he asked, code for _everything OK, boss_? Lio just stared at the menu over his head, unable to answer right away. Unsure how to without embarrassing himself and making Gueira worry.

“Don’t text me,” he answered. “Let Meis know.”

Gueira stared at him for a moment, but then nodded.

“I’ll take a black tea, as hot as you can get it. Actually, and your phone. I’ll do it myself.”

“Sure thing,” Gueira punched it into the machine. Lio handed him a few bills with a shaking hand, pressing his lips together in frustration. When Gueira offered back his change, his phone was in the palm of his hand, too. Lio took it delicately and returned to his seat. It was nearly cracked in half by the time he got there with how tightly he clutched it.

DON’T TEXT MEDUSA _,_ he frantically shot off to Meis, Medusa being his own codename. Thumbs twittering over the keyboard, he knew Meis was going to need an explanation or else he was going to panic, thinking they were in some sort of trouble.

“Shit…” he whispered, embarrassed, but typed out the next message:

HE’S A DUMBASS AND LOST IT. BUT EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL. CONTINUING AS NORMAL _._

Meis’ chat bubble popped up almost immediately in response.

HOLY SHIT. LMAO. FUCK

EVERYTHING IS FINE!, Lio insisted, lifting his eyes to Gueira as the boiling hot tea was brought to where he sat. He handed the phone back with the chat log still open, prompting Gueira to read it. Gueira went pale.

“Oh my god,” he muttered. “Seriously, dude?”

“Shut up,” Lio muttered, taking the tea and sipping at it. Somehow, it still wasn’t hot enough to comfort him. Invisible flames burst from his hand until the drink inside boiled and almost spilled over the top. He poured it into his mouth, gasping after swallowing too much. “I’m handling it.”

✴✴✴

> **_11:30 AM;_ ** _I fucking hate that I thought it was a bad idea to use location tracking on the burner phones. I want to go back in time and punch myself in the mouth._
> 
> _Still no ambush, no sign of Freeze Force, or otherwise; assuming they haven’t cracked the passcode on the phone yet._
> 
> _Gueira doesn’t remember the firefighter’s name except that it sounded similar to_ Gale _._
> 
> _Investors visited the building today, I overheard one complaining about the_ weekly meeting _; assuming they will not be here on Monday._
> 
> _Overheard discussion about a field trip of elementary school students planned for Thursday._
> 
> _New interns starting Monday. Will have to make the exit route simple and clear so those unfamiliar with the building do not get lost or separated from tenured employees._

He wrote the notes in pen on a dark red napkin and made sure to stuff it securely between the pages of his book. There was nothing but white noise in his ears, apart from the drumming of his heart in his throat and head. They just had to make it to Monday. It wouldn’t matter then.

But what if they couldn’t? What if the passcode on his phone was cracked, and the plot was figured out? Lio wasn’t afraid of being manhunted by Freeze Force — that was already an active threat. They were easy enough to evade.

So what exactly was he worried about? The embarrassment of a plan being foiled? Looking like a fool when the story would break in the news of the failed Burnish terrorist plot? Or something else?

Maybe it was none of those things — Lio didn’t care if he looked like a fool. If the plans were discovered and halted.

Maybe he only feared being caught off guard. He knew what happened when they were caught off guard — he’d watched the Burnish be dragged away when it happened the last time. 

Staring at Gueira from his seat, he swore to himself that he would never let that happen again.

✴✴✴

**✴ Wednesday ✴**

Lio didn’t sleep that night. Not even for a second. He just sat on the floor of the dark hallway, legs crossed and arms outstretched on his knees, staring at the bunker door secured with four padlocks. It had once been a regularly-frequented Burnish safehouse, located below a Burnish-owned antique store, hidden from view and only accessible by a sketchy-looking cement stairwell, entrance mostly blocked off by boxes and other debris. The windows were even frosted and barred with iron to keep outside voyeurs from peeking inside — but still, every time something passed over the orange light of the street above, Lio straightened and prepared himself for an onslaught. And even when it never came, those nerves never quite quelled. The flames rumbled close to his skin the entire time, half a breath from being released.

✴✴✴

Instead of ordering another coffee at Roast Town in the morning, he opted for a banana smoothie, trying to focus on the task at hand. He had a new burner phone in his pocket, and he was determined not to be so careless with it like he was the last one. The plan still had to move forward. It still had reason to. He worked hard to convince himself of that.

He sat at a different table that morning, one that kept his back to the wall and Gueira’s counter to his right, his front facing the door. Just in case. He wanted the be the first one to see Freeze Force’s trucks peeling up the wet road outside. It didn’t help his nerves that the rain poured _hard_ , too — not wanting to think about how while precipitation didn’t necessarily make it more difficult for a Burnish to combust, it just made their flames less… lively. Hungry. Spreadable. They were suffocated more easily. Lio gulped. 

He focused on his book, eyes only lifting every time someone new walked into the building. When that eventual _someone_ was a familiar firefighter, the pages almost went up in flames as his whole body went rock solid. He averted his eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He stared at the words that were suddenly in a different language, pretending not to notice that the firefighter was approaching, pretending not to feel the flames in his hands reaching a critical point where even the slightest spike of his nerves meant heat would burst from his body — 

“D— Dante’s Inferno, huh? My favorite circle is the, uh… the sixth one. With all the fire.”

Lio’s eyes snapped up. Towering over him, somehow even taller and broader than he first thought, was the flu-infested, protein-chugging _Gale_ looking nervous as ever. He had a bead of sweat on the side of his face, too, looking flushed beneath his face mask. Embarrassed. Anxious.

“Um — huh?” was all Lio managed to respond, not expecting that to be the man’s grand entrance, but it came out as a parched husk of a word, throat going dry. He had to fight back more nervous flames that almost shot out of his nose. “What?”

“Um, well,” the flu-man scratched the back of his head, no longer wearing his beanie, long blue hair pulled back into a top-knot on his head. “I’m a firefighter, so being in a circle that’s just a bunch of fire sounds kinda fun to me. Even if it’s technically, you know, uh… in hell.”

Lio just stared at him. Was this some kind of sleep-deprived hallucination? Surely no real, living person would say something so fucking stupid to his face?

“What?” he tried again, but the man didn’t hear him, suddenly reaching into his pocket. More alarms went off in Lio’s head, and he lurched to his feet, suddenly fearing he was going to be iced — but the flu-man pulled out something else — Lio’s phone. Something between a gasp and a deflated squeak escaped Lio’s mouth.

“I think you left this here yesterday — I was hoping you’d be back. I wanted to return it. I thought about just giving it to the barista, but I — I… well, I…”

Lio just stared at him, which seemed to just make the man more nervous. Lio wanted to reach out and snatch the phone from his hand, like a striking snake, and then volley over the table and sprint back out into the rain — but he locked every single one of his muscles, instead. Not only did he not want to make a scene — he didn’t want to make a scene in front of a _firefighter_.

“I was hoping you… would reward me with a coffee. Oh, god, that’s so stupid, isn’t it? My friend told me to say it — I told her it would probably just make me sound like an asshole, but she insisted. Sorry. I just — do you want to get a coffee together?”

Lio’s eyes burned, forgetting to blink. His lungs ached, forgetting to breathe. He barely understood a single word the man said, thoroughly convinced he was having some kind of anxiety-induced, sleep-deprived episode. Was he even awake at all? Or was this just a bad dream? Was he still sitting on the floor back at the bunker? Did someone drug the banana smoothie he was drinking?

“You…” he finally managed to breathe. “You — You want to… get a coffee with me?”

“Erm — yeah. I saw you here on Monday, and… I don’t know, you have a really cool sense of style, and it looks like you read smart books, and you’re so handsome, and — oh, did I say that? What I mean is…”

Silence festered between them as Lio just tried to make sense of what was happening. When it finally clicked, he felt a little like he’d been hit in the head with a bat.

“Oh… oh my _god_ , are you — are you asking me on a _date_?”

The firefighter rubbed the back of his neck nervously again, turning his eyes away. “I mean… yeah. I guess.”

Time stopped for just a moment — and then a flood of relief crashed into Lio like a train, and he couldn’t help the sudden eruption of laughter that spilled from him. Collapsing back into the chair, he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the sound, but he was too overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry — I’m not laughing at you, I’m just… god, I’m just so relieved!”

“Er — relieved?” the man asked, and Lio cracked his eyes open, wet with laughing tears, to see how he looked a little like a kicked puppy. He leaned forward, motioning for the man to claim the seat across from him — and snatching the phone from his hand in the same motion.

“You can sit! Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” he didn’t know why he invited him to stay, brain fogged up with the drop in adrenaline. He couldn’t actually think of anything else, weirdly giddy when he realized there might not have been any danger at all. Like he was drunk on the relief.

The man took the offered seat, but wouldn’t look Lio directly in the eye at first. Lio sat back again, clearing his throat, pulling the baseball cap down more securely over his hair and adjusting the mask over his nose to ensure his face was still properly hidden.

“Thanks for bringing my phone back,” he got the man’s attention again, still chuckling a little under his breath. “I’ll definitely reward you with a coffee. What do you drink?”

“What do you recommend?” the firefighter still wouldn’t look at Lio, and Lio’s relief was eaten away by embarrassment, and then guilt. He really didn’t mean to laugh _at_ him.

“... I’ve been curious about the big one. The vanilla... caramel mocha... strawberry... thing. Have you tried it?”

The man suddenly turned to him with shining blue eyes that caught Lio off guard, even jumping at the quick movement.

“Oh!” the man exclaimed. “That’s my favorite!”

Lio smiled with a nod. “OK. I’ll order you one. Be right back— ”

“O— Oh! Let me — I’m the one who asked you out. I didn’t really mean the whole _reward me_ thing — that just makes me sound like a douchebag. Wait here!” he leaped from his chair so fast that it scooted a few inches across the floor, and Lio watched him fling himself around the counter to get in line. A cloud of cologne blew across Lio’s face with the movement, and he inhaled sharply, heart fluttering a few times. It smelled… _good_.

✴✴✴

When the man asked Lio’s name, Lio had to come up with something quick — and what resulted was so painfully obvious and suspicious, only the firefighting flu-man would probably be charmed by it.

“I’m not going to tell you — not yet. You might be an axe-murderer. And I mean that, with you being a firefighter and all. I’m sure you have a favorite axe at home.”

He smiled. Lio could always tell when he did, because his eyes narrowed just slightly, and they sparkled a little bit each time.

“Fair enough,” he teased. “Then I won’t tell you my name, either. You can just call me…”

Lio thought about it. “How about _Blaze_? It’s also the name a douchey football player would have — since we’ve already determined you to be a douche, right?”

He smiled again. Lio was starting to enjoy it when he did, liking the way his eyes moved. They were pretty, like the color of a summer sky. “Sure. You can call me _Blaze_ in the meantime.”

“OK,” Lio laughed. “And what do you want to call me?”

The fireman thought about it, crossing his arms and nodding his head back and forth. “Dante.”

Lio smirked. “Fitting.”

 _Blaze_ , as if he thought it was a new game, suddenly wouldn’t give Lio any personal information, either. He wouldn’t tell Lio his fire squad name, if he lived nearby, not even his zodiac sign when Lio prodded, though Lio knew almost for a fact he was a Sagittarius within only minutes of knowing him. Instead, they talked about the history of Dalmations being fire-dogs; they talked about how the rainy season was ending soon; they talked about how Blaze could run a 7-minute mile; they even talked about books, and Lio was surprised when the firefighter had read _Children of the Sun_ , a Burnish autobiography published in the years preceding The Great Blaze before either of them were even born.

They talked longer than Lio realized, until around noon, the fireman glanced at the clock and practically screamed, lunging to his feet and knocking over the chair, tripping on it and barely catching himself before going face-first into the floor.

“I’m late for my shift!” he exclaimed, righting the chair and grabbing his drink to suck down what rest remained. Lio realized in a snap back to reality that he’d barely tasted any of his own, too invested in their long conversation. “I gotta go, sorry!”

Grabbing his jacket from the table, he stopped suddenly in his rush, watching Lio for just a second.

“Will you… will you be here again tomorrow, Dante?”

Lio’s face went hot. He should’ve answered _no_. He should’ve used that moment to tell the fireman that he shouldn’t expect anything else to come out of this, that it was a nice morning chatting, that Lio wasn’t interested, he would be gone again in a few days, anyway — but naturally, none of those things were what actually came out of his mouth.

“Yeah,” he replied with a smile. “Will you?”

The fireman grinned. “For sure. I’ll buy you another drink.”

As soon as he hurried out, Gueira’s face peeked up over the coffee grinder, and Lio felt his smile droop.

Oh. Shit.

✴✴✴

**✴ Thursday ✴**

He slept better that night, but not without a scolding from both Meis and Gueira over dinner, first. It was mostly joking — that _of course_ Lio would flirt with a firefighter; _of course_ it would happen just a few days before they intended to be detained; _of course_ Lio was terrible at setting boundaries with handsome men who bought him drinks; _of course_.

“It’s just helping time pass by faster,” Lio insisted as Meis cooked at the tiny stove, boiling water for vegetables. The food pickings in the bunker were slim, and Lio was still trying to figure out what he could possibly make for dinner the following night while ingredients were slowly being eaten up right in front of him.

✴✴✴

He ordered the cinnamon mocha again at Roast Town the following morning, reclaiming his original spot by the window, no longer _as_ fearful that everything was going to be spoiled by his own carelessness, especially with the phone back in his pocket. He wasn’t sure who to pray to in thanks that it was the idiot firefighter with a crush that found his phone, and not anymore a little more… observational.

Blaze arrived around 9 AM like normal, while Lio was in the middle of taking more notes:

> **_9:00 AM;_ ** _The fireman makes for good cover, he helps avoid the appearance of someone just sitting in the lobby every day from 5:30 to noon. That’s me — I’m someone._
> 
> _I have reason to believe Kray Foresight only visits the buildings on Mondays. I haven’t heard word of him since — even from the fireman who may just be his biggest fan._
> 
> _It finally stopped raining._

The fireman hovered while Lio typed, maybe thinking he was texting someone important. When Lio’s eyes finally flashed up to him, he was still wearing his facemask, hair pulled back again, a hoodie pulled tight over his broad shoulders and chest.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, sounding a little breathless. “My workout went a little long. I’m gonna grab something to drink, OK? Do you want anything?”

“I’m good for now,” Lio smirked, sipping at his own drink as the fireman dropped a gym bag by the table and then grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it off over his head — and Lio nearly choked, mouth dropping open. He gulped, and then tried to clear his throat, as the fireman tossed the hoodie into his seat and turned to make his way to the counter. Beneath the black muscle tank, his biceps were huge, his shoulders defined, even his fucking back had more cuts in it than a dragon had scales. Lio tried to swallow again.

Even Gueira looked a little flushed while taking his order, moving slowly, eyes glazed over like he was trying to keep from staring a little too long, too. Lio didn’t have to worry about that — his eyes were locked on the fireman’s back, arms, legs, ass, until he returned to the table, and Lio forced himself to retain his calm, cool demeanor.

“What’s that on your arm?” Lio asked as he took his seat, and the fireman glanced at the sleeve covering his left arm as if he’d forgotten it was there.

“Oh,” he shrugged, but flexed his bicep at the same time, as if it were a habit whenever anyone said anything about a part of his body. “Wounded in the line of battle. It was a few weeks ago— there was a Mad Burnish attack downtown, and the gal I rescued, well… she was a Burnish. Totally caught me off guard and lit me up like a firework. Before I could help her, some of those pyromaniacs scooped her up and took her away.”

Lio choked again, that time coughing and dropping the coffee back on the table. He knew exactly the incident he was referring to — the incident that lead to Freeze Force attacking the Burnish hideout in the desert, resulting in nearly all of them being captured. It was a swift and sudden reminder why Lio was staking out in the cafe at all, like a slap in the face. But he was thankful for it — he couldn’t allow himself to be too distracted by Blaze and their pseudo coffee dates. Lio was just using him to assist in the cover. Still, something about his phrasing rubbed Lio the wrong way.

“ _Before you could help her?_ ” he scoffed before realizing he had, swirling the coffee in his cup. “What do you mean by that, exactly?”

“Well…” he was interrupted when Gueira called out _Blaze_ , which admittedly made Lio smirk, somewhat enjoying how into-character he was being. The fireman hopped up to take the drink and came back, sipping on something frothy and covered in sprinkles. “She was really scared, you know? I feel like I could have helped her, somehow…”

“Like how?” Lio went on. He was digging. He shouldn’t have been — it was stupid and immature of him, but for some reason, he wanted to hear the man say it. _To fix her. To cure her. To heal her_.

“I don’t know… maybe bought her a drink, or something,” he smiled, slipping the bottom of his mask up just enough to sip his colorful blended coffee through the straw. “A hug? A teddy bear?”

Lio smiled again, but that time it was in a little bit of disbelief.

“But then you would have reported her, right? All Burnish have to be reported for detainment. Surely, as a firefighter, you know…”

“What I _know_ is technically it’s not in my jurisdiction to arrest Burnish,” he smiled right back, summer-sky eyes narrowing in the way Lio liked. “And what Freeze Force doesn’t know won’t hurt ‘em. They’re all assholes, anyway.”

“Oh… good point,” Lio bit his tongue, wanting nothing more to agree. _Yeah, fuck those ice clowns,_ he wanted to say, but just sipped at his drink instead. He was just a non-Burnish college student reading in a cafe, after all.

✴✴✴

He watched as the fireman’s arm muscles twitched with every movement. He stared when the man crossed his arms and his chest muscles bubbled together and strained the fabric of his shirt. More than once, he asked Lio a direct question, and Lio responded with, “ _huh_?” too lost in thought to really listen.

They talked without getting specific again, and the game continued. Lio talked about how he traveled a lot — but not to where, or for what reasons. The fireman talked about how he’d wanted to be a firefighter since he was a kid — but not any reason why, specifically. Lio risked asking why the man kept coming back to the Pharmaceutical building in the first place — maybe he had a sibling who worked upstairs? Maybe his doctor was on staff? He knew it actually had something to do with Kray Foresight, but he wasn’t about to reveal that he’d overheard that on day one.

“I have brunch with Governor Kray every Monday,” he answered, pleased with himself. “We’ve been buds since I was a kid.”

“He wouldn’t have anything to do with you becoming a firefighter, would he?” Lio asked. He hated the very mention of Kray Foresight, it made his skin crawl— but it intrigued him, that such a large puppy would be in Kray’s social circle at all. He knew Kray to take his image very seriously, and this buff jock wasn’t his normal run-around crowd.

“That’s a personal question,” the fireman answered, and Lio sensed the coy smile under his mask again. He smiled back.

✴✴✴

When Blaze eventually got up to use the restroom, he was replaced by Meis, whose long hair was pulled back into a tight bun that poked out beneath the security cap on his head. He looked professional and well-put-together, which was a far cry from his normal punk-rock terrorist vibes.

“You’re getting comfy,” he breathed sarcastically in greeting, and Lio sighed, rolling his eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Someone on the security team quit this morning — so they’re going to give me keys tomorrow, because they’re suddenly short-staffed.”

Lio’s breath caught, eyes floating back up to meet Meis’ gaze, staring at him, making sure he wasn’t trying to joke.

“Early than expected,” he breathed. Meis nodded.

“I think we should engage on Saturday instead. There will be no meetings, no school trips, and the cafe is even closed, so no pedestrians inside. I can ask to work the night shift tonight. I’ll check for the others here before we do anything crazy.”

Lio nodded, but wasn’t sure why. He just stared down at his drink, blinking at the steam curling through the hole in the top. _I’ll look for them here_ … it gave Lio chills, thinking there was even a chance that any of the arrested Burnish were somewhere in the same building, being held against their will somewhere over Lio’s head. He squeezed the coffee cup. If that were the case, it would be so much easier to break them out. He, Meis, and Gueira wouldn’t have to risk their own arrest to save the others. That would be ideal — but Lio wasn’t hopeful.

“OK,” he nodded. “I agree. Saturday.”

Meis nodded too, eyes flashing down to Lio’s coffee.

“Is that any good?”

“Gueira is getting better. I think he’s even starting to have fun.”

“I’ll go see if I can flap him up a little bit,” Meis smirked, rising from the seat to circle around to the coffee counter, and Lio chuckled when he heard the audible sigh of exasperation that came from Gueira the moment he saw Meis’ face.

“ _Shouldn’t you be working?”_

_“I’m on my break.”_

_“OK. What do you want?”_

_“What do you suggest?”_

_“Coffee.”_

_“OK, smartass.”_

Lio traced around the rim of his cup as he listened, trying hard to remain calm. Meis had a point — a good point. If they engaged on Saturday instead of Monday, there would be less likelihood of someone innocent getting hurt. The only people in the building would be the scientists upstairs, probably. No school kids. No interns. No cafe staff. The only reason they were going to wait until Monday in the first place was because they’d been told Meis’ training would take until Sunday, and determined he would want at least a day to explore — not only to learn the format of the building, but to double-check that none of their own were being housed anywhere inside. With his training ending two days early, that meant the day of attack could come two days early, too. It made sense. There was no reason to drag it out even one more day if they didn’t have to. Another day for them meant another day for the Burnish prisoners to have to wait — wherever they were.

“Was that cop giving you a hard time?” the fireman’s voice came loud and clear as he plunked back into his seat. “You’re dressed like someone who steals headphones from the corner store so I guess I’m not surprised.”

“He’s not a cop,” Lio smirked, coming up with an easy lie. “Just a security guard. Apparently someone lost a wedding ring, he was asking if I’d seen it.”

“Oh, well then I guess maybe I _won’t_ show you what I found on the bathroom sink…” he joked, and Lio laughed — but his chest went tight, realizing he was the slightest bit disappointed to lose two days of normalcy with his new friend.

✴✴✴

**✴ Friday ✴**

Lio watched as Gueira broke the news to his shift supervisor — it would be his last day as a barista at Roast Town. His lies were simple, but convincing — it was too hard on his feet. He wasn’t able to remember any drink recipes. He burned his hands too much. He fucking hated waking up every morning and putting on the apron. 

Lio sipped on black tea and lemonade as it happened. He was supposed to be working on his own excuse, especially now that he had his own third-party person involved in the routine — but every time he tried to come up with something, his mind just went blank. Chewing on the straw beneath his mask, he wondered for a split second if maybe it would be easier to just tell the truth.

 _So yeah, I’m gonna be gone for an indeterminate amount of time because I’m going to purposefully get myself arrested in order to track down some friends that were wrongly arrested for Burnish-terrorist crimes when in fact they’ve done nothing wrong… but I’ll totally call you when I get back_.

He smiled. Yeah, right. There was no getting around it — he would have to break that big puppy’s heart.

He watched as Meis’ overnight shift ended, meeting his eyes as he headed for the door, offering a nod that said “ _I’m impatiently waiting for a text update to know what you learned after-hours._ ” Meis didn’t look particularly hopeful in return, and Lio chewed more on his straw.

Blaze didn’t arrive at his normal time that morning. Lio ordered another coffee, but it was mostly just for a reason to peek through the window without _looking_ like he was _looking_ . He wasn’t _waiting_ for him to come. He wasn’t _expecting him_ or… hoping he’d show up. They hadn’t made plans to meet up again, technically — Lio was just expecting it. Maybe that made him the fool.

He tried to go back to reading. To observing, though by that point there was no reason to, as the plan was already made. When Meis’ number came up on his phone, Lio sat forward and snatched it up, just eager for anything to do, eager for any news at all.

“ _Hey_ ,” he breathed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs on the cushion. He watched Guiera as he did, and Guiera watched him back, as if he knew who Lio was talking to. “What did you find out?”

“They’re not being kept in the Pharma building,” Meis replied, and Lio sighed, despite having expected that. “But… it’s worse, boss.”

“... What do you mean?” Lio insisted in a low voice.

“A guard confirmed the Burnish aren’t being kept at the Pharma building — but that doesn’t mean they’re not being _taken_ there.”

Lio’s mouth dropped open slightly, and then he bit his lip.

“Meis.” He prompted.

“The Burnish are being held in a frozen prison on a lake in the mountains,” Meis muttered. “But then I overheard some scientists in the lab, making plans for… how did they put it? Another _shipment_ , or something. They… they’re using us for their research, boss. They’re experimenting on us, on the Burnish they arrested.”

Lio’s grip tightened on the phone to not drop it. He clenched his opposite fist on his leg, staring, unblinking, at Gueira behind the counter. _Experimenting_?

“I don’t know what kinds of experiments they’re doing exactly, but — god, Lio, we have to do something.”

Lio opened his mouth to speak, but there was only breath. He closed it again. Gueira noticed him staring. Outside, the sun peeked over the buildings, casting light across Lio’s face, blinding him. Lio’s mind raced. His chest felt tight. He thought he might be sick, nausea churning in his stomach — mixing with rage that threatened to pour from his nose and mouth and hands in a tsunami of fire that would devour everything in its path. He held his breath. He pushed it back.

“We’re going to do something,” Lio whispered through clenched teeth. “We’re going to save all of them. Tomorrow’s plan remains the same. Nothing has changed. Thank you, Meis. Get some sleep.”

“Sure thing. See you soon.”

Meis hung up, but Lio’s arm was locked holding the phone to his ear. If he moved, he worried he might vomit.

He knew Freeze Force was likely taking the Burnish somewhere remote to detain them. To hold them, until they decided what to do with them — but Lio never expected… he never expected Kray Foresight, as dirty of a politician as he was — he never expected him to stoop so low as _human experiments._

Angry flames rushed his hands, a single flash casting from his palm and leaving melted fingerprints along the edge of the phone. It clattered to the floor, and he reached to scoop it back up, taking the ends in both hands and proceeding to snap it in half. He grabbed his things and approached the counter, where Gueira was still watching him.

“We’re leaving,” Lio told him. Gueira grinned.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he leaped over the counter, his shift manager shouting at him, asking what he was doing — but Gueira didn’t listen, just pulling off the hat and apron and leaving them behind.

They made their way to the doors and outside into the morning sun, not a raincloud in sight. Lio took a second to breathe in the air, and then opened his mouth to tell Guiera everything Meis had said while they walked — but someone called out after him before they could turn down the sidewalk.

“ _Dante! Dante!”_

Lio turned to find the fireman tumbling from a motorcycle he’d just parked on the curb, dusted with ash and hair pulled back into a messy bun again. He turned to Guiera, nodding at him.

“I’ll catch up,” he muttered. Gueira just nodded back and turned down the sidewalk.

The fireman raced up to Lio, looking apologetic. Lio could see the smile in his summer-sky eyes, mouth and nose still covered by a facemask.

“Sorry I’m late — are you already leaving? There was a fire uptown I had to take care of, I was hoping I wouldn’t miss you! Do you still want to grab a drink, or…?”

“I have to go,” Lio told him, keeping his voice flat. It hit him in a rush that this man, obsessed with Kray Foresight, probably had no idea what was really going on. Or did he, and he just didn’t care? His heart stopped when he remembered what he’d said about the Burnish that’d burned him a week earlier — _I feel like I could have helped her, somehow…_

Suddenly Lio feared he knew what he’d really meant by that.

“I won’t be coming back, either — my friend quit his job, and I was really just here to be supportive of him,” he tried to keep his voice calm, but friendly, not wanting to set off any alarm in the fireman’s head. Lio was just a college student. Lio was just another person. Just a friend. Just someone who read books in coffee shops. Nothing else.

But the fireman’s disappointment was palpable, and Lio’s firm disposition cracked slightly.

“Are you sure?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “It’s not because I was late this morning, right?”

“No,” Lio shook his head. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Well — do you wanna trade numbers, or something? We could go somewhere else. I know other places in town with way better coffee, so maybe —”

“No,” Lio interrupted him, still shaking his head. “I won’t be meeting you anymore, Blaze. This is the last you’ll see of me.”

He didn’t _want_ to be harsh — but it was becoming clear that maybe the firefighter didn’t exactly understand what was happening. And something about that made Lio’s heart knot up in guilt.

“I didn’t… did I do something?” Blaze asked, and Lio bit his lip, turning to find Guiera waiting at the end of the block, reading something on his phone.

“Look, I have to go,” Lio insisted. “I’m really sorry.”

“Well, will you at least tell me your name?”

Lio shook his head again. “This was fun — but it didn’t mean anything.”

The firefighter’s eyebrows stitched together, looking more frustrated than ever.

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun. That’s the point.”

Lio smirked. “I’m really sorry.”

“How about this,” the fireman straightened up, and Lio noticed that time exactly how tall he was. “I’ll come back here again tomorrow. I’ll wait for you. If you change your mind, you can come back and meet me —”

“ _NO!_ ” Lio snapped, eyes wide, and the firefighter jumped. He didn’t know why he exploded like that, but a rush of fear suddenly crashed into him as soon as the fireman suggested he might be anywhere nearby when Lio and the others blew the building sky high. “No — no, don’t come tomorrow. Don’t come, please — just stay away from here. I won’t be back. _Please don’t come_.”

The fireman’s brows knit again.

“Is everything OK?” he asked, and Lio’s mouth went dry. “Is anything wrong, Dante? Is there something you want to tell me?”

A small breath escaped Lio, unsure how to answer. Would he have reacted that way if there _wasn’t_ anything else going on? Panic set in, worried Blaze was going to realize something was up, eventually connect the dots, or _something —_

Grabbing the fireman by the front of his shirt, Lio shoved him back against the glass building. Pressing his hand over the man’s eyes, he pulled down his own mask, and then Blaze’s — and then kissed him. He didn’t know what else to do. His brain was hot and confused and full of panic and fear and worry for himself, his friends, the other Burnish — and suddenly, for this stupid man.

He had to stand on his toes to reach his mouth, hooking his opposite hand behind his neck to pull him down, closer into Lio’s reach. Their mouths fit together perfectly, they moved in rhythm with one another, and even though the connection lasted for only a few moments — Lio felt like he’d found a bubble in the universe where time didn’t move.

“Please don’t come back,” he whispered when he pulled away, only an inch from the firefighter’s mouth. “Promise me.”

The fireman’s lips parted slightly as he exhaled, eyes still covered by Lio’s hand. Lio could feel his eyelashes brushing the inside of his palm. 

He wanted to see his face. His whole face. Not just one piece at a time. But he also knew, if he were ever able to recognize this man fully on the street, he might not be able to walk away again.

He had to leave as anonymously as he’d come. That meant no loose ends. That meant no loose memories. That meant this fireman had to remain a stranger, too. Forever.

“I promise,” he finally answered, though his voice sounded strained. Heartbroken. Guilt swelled up in Lio’s chest, and he pulled him down to kiss him again, unable to resist. Even if they had to part ways, complete strangers, again, Lio wanted one last taste of his mouth to remember him by.

Pulling back again, Lio returned the mask to his face. He took one last look at the man’s mouth, cheeks speckled with ash from the fire he’d fought that morning, the gentle smell of cologne sprayed on the sides of his neck.

“Goodbye,” he whispered, pulling his hand away and turning at the same time, not allowing himself even a second to look at the man’s entire face. He hurried to where Guiera was waiting, motioning for him to follow.

He wouldn’t allow himself to be distracted again.

“Tomorrow is the day,” he breathed as they went, pushing hair from his eyes, gazing up into the sun. He could feel the fireman’s eyes on his back, watching him go, for the final time. He swallowed back the urge to turn and look, focusing on what he had to. Focusing on why they were there at all. He thought about the other Burnish, detained in an icy prison. He focused on their pain. Their suffering. He focused on what they had to do, and clenched his jaw.

“Tomorrow we’ll save everyone.”

  
  
  


_✴✴✴_

_✴✴✴ BONUS; 1 week after the events of the movie ✴✴✴_

Lio glared down at the split ends of his bangs as they waited in line, how they were singed and destroyed and how he’d probably have to cut off at least an inch before it could be healthy again. Galo was talking about something, but Lio was hardly listening, too busy mourning the loss of his beautiful locks.

When they reached the front of the line, both of their heads turned up to the menu overhead. Lio motioned for him to go first.

“Can I get a, uhhh…. quad-shot vanilla caramel mocha strawberry explosion?”

“Don’t forget the four scoops of protein,” Lio muttered, still twirling a clump of hair between his fingers — but they fell when he realized what he’d said.

His eyes turned up, meeting Galo’s — who was staring right back at him with his mouth hanging open. Lio gasped, clutching his chest as Galo pointed at him, voice shrill:

“ _YOU!”_

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE WEAR A FACEMASK :^)


End file.
